


you wanna be cool (let me show you how)

by savanting



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants 1.5, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Descendants (2015), Tags to be updated as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Jane is the kind of girl who goes under everyone’s notice — that is, until Evie gives her the makeover of a lifetime. Or: that story where Evie becomes Jane’s own personal fairy godmother.
Kudos: 9





	you wanna be cool (let me show you how)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Disney properties. This is my take on what could have happened _in between_ Descendants and its first sequel. Plus...I want Jane to be a heroine of her own story, you know? Enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from lyrics in the song "Chillin' Like a Villain" from _Descendants 2_ (Disney)

Jane knew she was not the Cinderella or Snow White or even Aurora that princes flocked to, the ones who were given enchanted kisses under starlight or who charmed all the gentlemen at a ball or who could break spells with their beauty alone.

But that meant little when she lay in her bed at night, stuck in her dorm room while she knew cooler kids had snuck out past their hall monitors (who, honestly, usually looked the other way when princes and princesses were involved). Her mother, the glorified fairy godmother who had gifted Cinderella with her chance to go to the ball, would have been horrified if she had learned her only daughter had _broken curfew_ , of all things! (Her mother definitely had a thing when it came to adolescents being back in their proper places by a certain hour.)

In truth, Jane would have given up many things just to feel an instant of such — such _abandon_. She could only imagine attending a coveted ball, being a stranger by all appearances to all in attendance, and then falling in love with a prince upon first sight. Sure, she had attended many balls in her day — Auradon was known for them — but she remembered being too afraid to look into her dancing partners’ eyes or, worse, stepping on their feet because she was clumsy when it came to waltzing (or all manner of dance, really).

Most of all, however, she wanted to dazzle a room. Her mother told her that would come someday — all ducklings, no matter how plain, became swans (or so the fairy godmother liked to tout) — but Jane had never felt what it was like to be the center of everyone’s attention and adoration. Even more, she didn’t know the weight of a boy’s stare, the presence she imagined it might have, because all the boys she had ever spoken to were just passing strangers in her life: the lab partners who wanted to copy her homework but wouldn’t speak to her outside class, the tourney jocks who already had their glitzy cheerleaders on their arms, even the sons of sidekicks and dwarves and all manner of small legends who looked past her because to them she was just the fairy godmother’s daughter who had all of the goodness but none of the magic.

That was, it seemed, the one thing that no one could take from her: Jane _was_ good, had always been good, and would probably always be.

There had been the minor slip at King Ben’s coronation when she had grasped the wand that had once been her mother’s, but she had been forgiven for her lapse in judgment. Even her mother had assured her that the detention she had would have no effect on her permanent record (a perk, Jane supposed, of being the fairy godmother’s daughter).

No one could fault her for wanting to be beautiful, desired, _wanted_ — because, after all, that was their world. When the whole fabric of everyone in Auradon’s existence revolved around the repercussions — gains or losses — of magic, then who could say she was _wrong_ for wanting what everyone else had?

In another place, wanting what others had might have been a sin, but in Auradon — it was just _wishing_. And when was wishing ever really so bad?

When Jane stood up from her bed that night, her bare feet trailing against the cool hardwood floor and her nightgown hushing with every movement, she looked out her window and up at a sky dusted with stars. Brilliant pinpoints of light met her eyes, and they were beautiful.

Beautiful, just like how she herself longed to be.

And so Jane cast her gaze across the stars, searching, until she found the star that mattered most of all. It twinkled at her like it had given a knowing wink.

_When you wish upon a star…_

Jane closed her eyes and, with every fiber of her being, she wished for a way to find all the desires of her heart. 

_If only, if only…_

Now, it seemed, all she had to do was wait.


End file.
